


talking to the moon

by theinventor



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinventor/pseuds/theinventor
Summary: evelyn's house arrest took a little turn.





	talking to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot,and my first hevelyn fanfic!and im using lyrics from the song ''talking to the moon'' by bruno mars.

 

  _i know you're somewhere out there,somewhere far away..._

it was evelyn's second week of house arrest,and it was well after midnight.

 

_i want you back..._

helen paid evelyn a couple of visits,and they couldn't help themselves.

 

_i want you back..._

but then she stopped coming.

 

_my neighbors think im crazy,but they dont understand..._

winston came by as well,and couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.she would'nt do anything.

 

_you're all i had..._

she stared blankly into the dark space of her living room,her vision blurred by her tears.

 

_you're all i had..._

she couldn't even drink.she didnt want to.

 

_at night when the stars light up my room,i sit by myself,_

she took a long sip of the steaming hot coffee,that burned her tounge,but she didn't feel it.pain wasn't a thing for her anymore.

 

_talking to the moon..._

evelyn put the mug down slowly,no expression on her face as her tears rolled down. ''i'm sorry....'' she whispered

 

_trying to get to you..._

she tried so desperately to call her.she even sent letters.nothing.

 

_in hopes you're on the other side,_

helen looked up at the black,starry sky,straight at the moon.

 

_talking to me too..._

''i'm so sorry...'' helen said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

 

_or am i a fool?_

evelyn took the mug again,and continued to stare at the moon from her window.

 

_who sits alone..._

she hated it.being alone.with herself.

 

_talking to the moon_.

helen kept looking at it,the memories of them flooding her mind after so long.

 

_i'm feeling like i'm famous,the talk of the town._

bob and winston were both getting worried now.

 

_they say i've gone mad._

evelyn lost it the moment helen stopped showing up.

 

_yeah i've gone mad..._

helen tried to deny it so bad.

 

_but they don't know what i know,_

no one knew about them.no one.

 

_'cause when the sun goes down,_

helen hated sunsets now. she had always watched them with evelyn.

 

_someone's talking back._

evelyn remembered all of their deep conversations,and sat in front of the door,the usual tears rolling down her face,onto the wooden floor.

 

_yeah the're talking back._

helen's heart stopped as she once again opened the big,black door to evelyn's house,and watched her sitting,crying,running to take her back into her arms after slamming the door.

 

_at night when the stars light up my room,_

the light pouring on the bed from the window was not bothering helen's calm,deep sleep.

 

_i sit by myself.._.

evelyn held her once again in her arms,tracing figures of eight on her bare back,their warm,smooth skins rubbing aginst each other.

 

_talking to the moon._

''i love you...'' evelyn whispered to the sleeping helen,and kissed her forehead.


End file.
